The New Instructor
by sharinganillusion
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is on Medical leave from the ANBU corp, the Hokage has a new mission for him a new team. implied kakasaku, naruhina, shikatemari,
1. The New Instructor

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Here's a snipet of an idea I had I haven't decided whether it would be strictly a one shot or not let me know what you think :)

# # #

Red eyes looked over the three twelve year olds. They looked somewhere between terrified and in awe at the man standing before them. His jonin vest blocking the wind. His leaf shinobi head band reflecting the sun; no one could blame them he was an imitating presence. After all, what would you expect from Orochimaru's apprentice? The genin knew the stories and the rumors but, here he was a respected Leaf shinobi. Best friend to the Hokage, the last of his clan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had a feeling that between Naruto and Sakura this had been a massive set up. No doubt Sakura was the brains and Naruto was the power behind it. Sasuke's mouth twitched in slight annoyance. He was put on medical leave from the ANBU corp by Sakura sighting he needed to rest his Sharingan as his eyes were slowly deterioting. And, then conveniently the new genin's had graduated and his new mission was assigned to him.

Well, missions… 3 to be exact.

The black haired Hyuuga heir, and son to the Hokage, Minato. The fuzzy haired Shiko Nara, brains and laziness of his father coupled with the hot headed sand-nin Temari's temper. He would be a handful and lastly the irony was not lost on him when he looked at the silver haired girl with green orb eyes. Hatake Rin, was every much her father in the genius leagues; would have given even himself, when he was younger a run for his money. The control of her chakra was definitely Sakura's doing and running underfoot at the hospital with her mama had made the young girl quite inept to medical ninjitzu.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, your new instructor." He smiled a dangerous smirk that caused Minato to twitch. "Is it true you were a traitor?" he turned to the Hatake girl, he liked her boldness not many people let alone the younger generations dared comment on his long ago hiatus. "You could say I had my own agenda." They all heard Minato's tummy make a massive grumble. He laughed, much like his father used to, "Sorry, mama's making ramen tonight." Shiko and Rin groaned, "Do you think of anything other than ramen, Minato?" Nara yawned, "Mama says Hokage-sama wouldn't eat anything other than ramen if they didn't cook for him when he was younger." Minato laughed, "He said, it was what made him Hokage and I am going to be just like him." Uchiha wasn't fooled by the Hyuuga dominated features this boy was without a doubt Naruto's son.

Rin watched her new instructor with interest. She knew more than the boys not that her mother told her anything. But, Grandma Tsuande had no qualms with revealing everything to her adoptive granddaughter when she was liquored with a sake induced stupor. She knew her father had been the Uchiha's instructor as well as her own mother's and the Hokage's. The Uchiha had gone after his brother but, before he did he had gone to Orochimaru for instruction. The girl took in the man's sharingan eyes, he now permanently kept them in sharingan form. Her father's eye was the same she knew, but, she also knew enough to know he wasn't born with it. She didn't doubt that when Uncle Naruto had brought Uchiha Sasuke back that he would be loyal to the leaf, Hokage-sama would never let harm come to Konoha. She also knew through Uncle Genma's missions that he was the Raven masked ANBU Captain. He had come to their house several times injured for her mother to clean up the mess. Sometimes, she had even helped not that they had ever really spoken. She knew he talked to her mother but, she suspected he wasn't close with many people. She sighed, lost in thought. What did he have in mind for them today?

He pulled something out of his pocket, the genin's held a breath. Two bells, "Two of you will get these off me before lunch by any means necessary, the other one will not get lunch."

Kakasaku, NaruHina, ShikaTem, Sasuke Uchiha


	2. Rule 25

Rin sat at the marble bench at the Hatake Clan household, it was one of the older style compounds. It wasn't far from the Uchiha Clan houses it hadn't been lived for years until Kakashi and Sakura had married. It was the same house Kakashi's father had died in so it took a great deal of strength for Kakashi to go back. Kakashi stood now his navy mask on as usual cutting orange slices for his daughter. The sight was one of comedy, Konoha's most elite ninja dressed ready for an ANBU mission slicing orange pieces for his daughter with his ANBU sword. "Dad, when can I sign a contract for the summoning jutsu?" he looked up, it was these moments he liked the most, he had cut back on missions when Rin was born to spend those fundamental years with her, since Sakura was a work-a-holic that spent most of her time taking over from where Tsuande left off, Kakashi didn't mind at all it gave him more time to read his beloved books. Naruto and Sasuke would often tease him about being a stay at home dad, telling him it was because he was old. "Maybe you can talk to Pakkun later?" he suggested, in truth it terrified him how fast she was growing up, barely twelve and she already had surpassed him in so many ways. He supposed the only thing that kept him ahead was Obito's eye. Her chidori was perfected by the time she was ten, it was a purple color, strong and feminine at the same time. A mix of her parents natures curling into her own reflection. "How is Sasuke-sensei going on you?" Kakashi's inner smirk was tucked away as thought about how is wife had manipulated Naruto into putting Sasuke down in the teacher's pool. "He is hard to read, it's like his voice says one thing and his eyes say another. It's like he just likes to keep you guessing." She thought about it for a minute, "Actually he reminds me a lot like you…Right down to your bell test. Thanks, by the way I actually managed to touch it on him." Kakashi wasn't surprised by his daughter's observation, she got that from Sakura. He was also impressed that she had managed to touch the bell he had been just as surprised years ago when Sasuke had done the same thing. Rin nibbled on the orange in thought, "Thanks, dad I have to go meet him now." He was glad that she had inherited her mother's sense of time. He put his mask down figuring he should go to the for his next mission, he was already late having wanted to spend some time with Rin before he left. And, Kami, forbid he actually be on time someone might learn to expect it. Rin leant against the gate to the Uchiha clan compound. It was an unwritten, unspoken agreement the silent pair had struck up. Each morning at dawn as she left her home she would meet him at his gate, after all, they walked in the same direction. If he or she wasn't going to be there they would tell the other the day before. Rin looked the place up and down her curiosity peaking she knew the whispers of what her teacher's brother had done and why. Rin swore she could feel the shiver of the Uchiha clan ghosts running up her spine, it was what kept most people away from the place; it was her stubborn need to prove herself to her sensei that kept her holding her ground. Sasuke-sensei appeared in front of her. He intrigued her, it was the only way she could fathom it. He had his sword with him today slung across his back. He shoved an obscure looking parcel into her hand. She looked up at him he said nothing and waited. She opened it to see a very feminine looking katana, purple sakura bushes along its blade and a lightening pattern on its sheath. "I wanted to give you this before we got there, the others will get theirs in time when they learn to manage their chakra natures, but, I am going to teach you something I learnt during my time away, a modification on your father's technique." His eyes were unnerving as he spoke in a matter of fact tone to the girl before him. His lip twitched as she met his sharingan gaze with her green orbs. Her mother's eyes; She didn't look at him the way annoying twelve year old Sakura did, more like she was studying him. "Thank you sensei, it…is a magnificent piece." He scuffed her hair like Kakashi used to when trying to defuse an awkward situation. "Let's move." The jutsu left her sweating as she tried to get a grasp of it. She could see the boys out the corner of her eye trying to master the walking on water technique; neither had great chakra control, a lot of it to be sure but, little or no control. Shika had it down but, his temper at Minato would send him flying the minute he got distracted. Sasuke- sensei had ensured he would have to keep doing it until he could either yell at Minato while holding his balance or he could ignore Minato. Rin on the other hand was trying to infuse her chakra nature with the blade and find a balance so that she could through a direct hit. She kept missing the target when she got the balance right or not getting the balance right and burning her hands. "BAKA!" she heard Nara yell, much like his mother does. Rin would never admit it but, if there was anyone that terrified her slightly it was the fiery blonde koinuchi of the sand. She had grown up underfoot with the boys and she always dreaded Temari-san's babysitting day. She preferred when she would go on her missions and she would find herself playing shogi with his dad. She had even beaten him a couple times. She decided to break for five while watching the boys splatter with indignity. "Shika, what is rule number 25?" Sasuke-sensei asked, Shika grunted, "A shinobi should never show their emotions." Sasuke-sensei, waited for the boy huffing in front of him to look up, "Why might that be?" Sasuke-sensei continued unperterbed by the boys clearly boiled face, "Because, Shika, emotions cloud judgment… emotions make you lose concentration and make rash decisions. You might, go head first into a mission you know nothing about, or" he paused for the next line to take its effect, "Or, you might take someone's life not knowing the whole story. That person could be a teammate or even your own brother." Rin held her breath, Shika gulped and blushed and Minato stood staring like he had seen something he shouldn't have. Just then a masked ANBU operative approached Sasuke-sensei. Rin thought it might have been her dad at first but, the hair and the mask was wrong. Plus, it was a female. "Mama!" Minato yelled, "She pulled up her mask and winked at the boy pulling it down again. "I need to borrow your sensei for a minute." She said hushing the boys yelps of excitement, Rin peaked her over sensitive senses as Hinata-san led Sasuke-sensei away from the group they spoke in hush tones, "…I just got word it wasn't too long after they reached the Mist border… 3 of the four operatives returned badly injured, they were left to dead near the caves of one of the former Aktuzski …" Sasuke-sensei's voice sounded as close as it came to on edge, "Who were they after?" Hinata cringed, "It's not who they were after but what, and it seemed they would have preferred you but, they seemed to not mind that it was your replacement especially since he is already in their bingo books…" Sasuke- sensei's voice was tight, "The Sharingan…they have Kakashi?" He turned to look for Rin, but, she was already gone. 


End file.
